The Hall
by Sylph Sybarite
Summary: Musim semi, awal masuk kuliah. Tomoyo Daidouji yang berusia 19 tahun bertemu kembali dengan mantan teman sekolah dasarnya, reinkarnasi Clow Reed, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Bendera perang kedua belah pihak pun berkibar.


p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"The Hall/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Card Captor Sakura/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tomoyo Daidouji – Eriol Hiiragizawa/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Credit to : Clamp/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Chapter 1 : Abu-Abu/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tomoyo berjalan pelan di antara pepohonan rindang di tepi trotoar di London. Suasana London jelas jauh berbeda dengan jepang, namun kenyamanan yang sama bisa dirasakan ahli waris Daidouji Co. tersebut./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Baru seminggu sejak kedatangan Tomoyo di negara kerajaan tersebut untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di jurusan ekonomi di salah satu universitas terkemuka di sana. Hari ini adalah hari pertama semester satu dan sejam sebelum menuju ke kelas, Tomoyo memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar menikmati suasana lingkungan barunya tersebut./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Sebuah taman yang rindang di dekat kampusnya menarik perhatian Tomoyo dan gadis berambut violet tersebut memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di kursi taman di sana. Aroma pinus memenuhi indera penciumannya. Dari posisinya Tomoyo bisa mendengar kicauan burung dan patukan-patukan halus burung yang sedang membuat sarang. Di saat seperti inilah Tomoyo Daidouji merasa hidup, dunia yang tenang, tanpa suara bising kendaraan ataupun kesibukan yang mencekik./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Baru semenit Tomoyo duduk menikmati alam ketika tiba-tiba suara daun kering terinjak-injak mengagetkannya dari belakang. Refleks, Tomoyo membalikkan badannya dan terkejut melihat seorang pria, bukan, seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang sedang berciuman di balik pohon. Tomoyo tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas pasangan wanitanya karena wanita tersebut membelakangi Tomoyo dan bersandar di pohon, namun dari posisinya, ia bisa melihat pasangan pria dengan jelas. Dan perasaan aneh merasukinya, seakan ia mengenal sosok tersebut, namun sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat siapa atau dimana ia pernah melihat pria tersebut./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Seakan merasakan bahwa ia sedang diawasi, pria tersebut tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan menatap tepat kearah Tomoyo. Tanpa sadar Tomoyo melewati satu tarikan nafasnya saat menatap sepasang mata abu-abu yang pernah dilihatnya delapan tahun yang lalu, saat ia duduk di kelas 5 sekolah dasar. Sepasang mata milik Eriol Hiiragizawa./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Eriol Hiiragizawa menarik senyum miring dan berhenti mencumbui wanita di hadapannya. Ia menarik wajahnya jauh dari wanita tersebut, mengalihkan pandangan dari Tomoyo Daidouji kembali ke wanita di hadapannya kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga wanita tersebut. Tomoyo tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan, namun apapun itu ia tau wanita tersebut jengkel dengan perkataan Eriol karena satu tamparan tampak hendak mendarat di pipi Eriol namun dengan gampang di hindari oleh penyihir tersebut. Dengan suara yang lebih jelas, Eriol Hiiragizawa berkata, "pergi"./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tomoyo hanya bisa diam saat menatap wanita yang baru dicumbui mantan teman sekolah dasarnya itu berlari menjauh. Ia tidak bisa menyerap dengan baik apa yang baru saja terjadi namun ia tau pasti, Hiiragizawa telah menyakiti wanita tersebut. Dan Tomoyo sama sekali tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Hiiragizawa teradap wanita tersebut. Tidak ada wanita satupun di dunia yang berhak disakiti./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Eriol mengembalikan perhatiannya kembali ke Tomoyo, ia melangkah pelan ke sang ahli waris tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan pandangan matanya dari gadis tersebut. Tomoyo yang menyadari Eriol berjalan mendekat refleks berdiri dan mundur selangkah./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Eriol tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Tomoyo, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi terkejut, takut, sekaligus ketidaksukaan disepasang bola mata ungu itu. Dan entah kenapa ia menikmati ekspresi lawannya. "Jangan takut Daijouji-san, aku tidak akan menggigit." ucapnya berbohong. Ia yakin sekali jika ada kesempatan ia akan dengan senang hati melompat ke gadis didepannya dan menggigitnya. Delapan tahun ini jelas telah membuat Tomoyo tumbuh menjadi gadis yang luar biasa cantik. Rambut panjang violetnya berkilau diterpa matahari musim semi, bibir mungilnya yang penuh merah menggodanya, kulit porselinnya menjadi kontras dengan semua yang ada disekitarnya. Seakan menariknya untuk menyentuh kulit itu, mencari denyut nadi dan bukti bahwa gadis dihadapannya adalah makhluk bernyawa dan bukan boneka porselin. Satu-satunya tanda Tomoyo Daidouji bukanlah boneka porselin hanyalah kedua matanya yang jauh lebih hidup dari apa yang pernah Eriol lihat di dunia ini, mata berwarna ungu dengan kerlip-kerlip yang membuat Eriol tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua pasang mata itu./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Setelah berdiri tepat di hadapan Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol mengulurkan tangganya meraih tangan Tomoyo dan menunduk mengecup punggung tangannya. Namun ekspresi terkejut dan kebingungan dari Tomoyo membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tertawa lebih keras./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tomoyo menegang, Eriol Hiiragizawa sedang menetertawakannya, tepat setelah ia merendahkan wanita yang baru di ciumnya tadi. Kejengkelan memenuhi kepalanya dan ia menahan diri untuk menarik tangannya dari genggaman Eriol dan berjanji akan membalas tindakan mantan teman sekolahnya itu./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tomoyo memperhatikan Eriol Hiiragizawa dan menyadari dengan jelas ada yang berbeda darinya. Temannya yang dulu memiliki sikap yang dewasa dan bijaksana dibandingkan umurnya, namun Eriol Hiiragizawa di hadapannya meskipun masih memiliki kedewasaan di matanya, namun kebijaksanna itu telah hilang di gantikan dengan ekspresi yang lebih... gelap? Jahat? Ia tidak yakin. Ditambah lagi Hiiragizawa yang ini tidak mengenakan kaca mata dan rambutnya acak-acakan, jauh dari Hiiragizawa sebelumnya yang selalu terlihat rapi./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Menyadari ia sedang dinilai, Eriol Hiiragizawa menghentikan tawanya dan melepas genggaman tangannya, "Lama tidak berjumpa Daidouji-san," Ucap Eriol dengan suara dewasanya, berat dan dalam, dihiasi senyum palsu yang memenuhi wajahnya./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tomoyo berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan menunjukkan senyum palsu yang sama, kesimpulan telah dibuatnya, ia akan menjauhi mantan teman sekolah dasarnya itu demi apapun. Ia akan menjadikan ini pertama dan terkahir kalinya ia berinteraksi dengan renkarnasi Clow Reed tersebut. Orang yang menyakiti wanita tidak akan pernah menjadi temannya. "ya, lama tidak berjumpa Hiiragizawa-san. Aku lihat kau baik-baik saja." senyumnya./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Eriol kali ini mengganti senyum manis palsunya dengan seringai miring, Daidouji yang tadi ketakutan telah mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan ia bisa melihat perlawanan di sepasang mata ungu itu. emSebuah tantangan baru/em, pikirnya./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';""Ya, sangat baik malah." ucapnya tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kesenangannya bertemu dengan Tomoyo Daidouji, bukan, menemukan mainan barunya. "Daidouji-san, jika kau di taman ini bisa kutebak kau berkuliah di universitas ini?"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';""Ya" jawab Tomoyo singkat, berdoa Hiiragizawa tidak melanjutkan percakapan lebih jauh./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';""Boleh aku tau jurusan apa yang kau ambil?"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';""Ekonomi." Jawab Tomoyo cepat, mengutuk nada kejengkelan yang tidak sengaja dilontarkannya./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';""Well, kalau begitu aku sangat yakin kita akan sering bertemu Daidouji-san." Eriol sekilas melihat kejengkelan di mata Tomoyo yang segera menghilang sedetik kemudian digantikan tatapan datar./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';""Senang mendengarnya Hiiragizawa-san." ucap Tomoyo datar tidak berusaha terlihat sesenang apa yang diucapkannya./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Sarkasme yang ditangkap Eriol dibalik ucapan Tomoyo Daidouji, membuatnya kembali menampakkan seringai miringnya. Basa-basi berkahir, pemain baru telah masuk ke arena permainan. Dan ia berharap ia tidak akan segera mengetahui siapa pemenang permainan ini./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Eriol berdeham, "Koreksi jika aku salah Tomoyo Daidouji, tapi sepertinya kau tidak sesenang itu. Justru kau terlihat tidak suka? Apa secara tidak sengaja aku telah melakukan hal yang salah dan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman?"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"emPintar sekali Tomoyo, ia sudah tau kau tidak suka./em Pikir Tomoyo. Tomoyo berhitung cepat dikepalanya apakah sebaiknya ia mempertahankan sandiwaranya dan pergi dari sini sesegera mungkin atau mempertegas ketidaksukaannya pada Eriol Hiiragizawa. Pilihan pertama terasa lebih aman namun ia merasa perlu membalas apa yang dilakukan Hiiragizawa meskipun ia tau menjadi musuh penyihir bukanlah ide yang paling baik dan ia yakin setelah ini ia akan kesulitan menjauhi Hiiragizawa./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Rasa keadilan memenanginya, "Sejujurnya, ya, Hiiragizawa-san. Tindakanmu pada wanita tadi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap seorang pria yang baik yang menghargai wanita."/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Dikepalanya, Eriol telah bertepuk tangan, permainan jelas telah dimulai. "Bisa perjelas lagi tindakanku yang mana Daidouji-san?"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tomoyo menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya mendengar nada manis Hiiragizawa dan ekspresi eminnocence/em yang ia tunjukkan. Ia yakin, Hiiragizawa tau benar apa yang ia maksud. /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';""Wanita tadi terlihat tersakiti dengan apapun yang tadi kau katakan padanya, dan caramu menyuruhnya pergi seperti itu sama sekali tidak sopan Hiiragizawa-san. Sebagai sesama wanita aku merasa tersinggung dengan apa yang kau lakukan." Ucap Tomoyo menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak meninggi./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';""Ah, mengenai itu Daidouji-san aku rasa aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, aku yakin kau justru bisa melihat ia tadi hendak menamparku. Bukankah justru aku yang hampir tersakiti?" Ucap Eriol santai./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';""Aku yakin seorang wanita memiliki alasan yang kuat jika ia menampar seorang pria, Hiiragizawa, aku yakin itu adalah bentuk pertahanan diri." Balas Tomoyo. Hiiragizawa tanpa sadar telah memegang rekor orang yang mampu melalui batas kesabaran seorang Tomoyo Daidouji. Tapi Tomoyo tetap menjaga ketenangannya./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';""pertahanan diri dari apa tepatnya Daidouji-san? Aku lebih yakin keinginannya menamparku justru untuk mempertahankan egonya dan atau menyakitiku." ucap Eriol mencari tanda kekalahan dari mata ungu tersebut./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tomoyo menggeleng, "aku ragu akan hal tersebut Hiiragizawa-san, jika seorang wanita tidak merasa terancam atau tersakiti, wanita tidak akan dengan mudah menyakiti orang lain. Apalagi kau, seorang pasangan yang sangat dicintainya."/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';""Nah, sepertinya kau telah salah paham Daidouji-san." Ucap Eriol, kali ini ia melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Tomoyo./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Di lain posisi, Tomoyo secara tidak sadar mundur selangkah berusaha mempertahankan jarak mereka namun dengan cepat Eriol telah mendekat dan berdiri meninggi di hadapannya, membuat Tomoyo harus mendongak keatas untuk mempertahankan tatapan mereka./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Dengan ujung jarinya, Eriol mengelus lengan Tomoyo dari atas hingga ke jemari, Eriol tersenyum, akhirnya mampu merasakan kelembutan kulit porselain itu dan dengan lambat-lambat berkata, "ia, bukan, orang yang aku cintai." kemudian ia meraih tangan si ahli waris dan mengecup punggung tangannya tanpa menjauhkan pandangan mereka, kemudian menegaskan, "sampai bertemu sebentar lagi Tomoyo-chan." dan kemudian ia berlalu menjauh. Meninggalkan Tomoyo yang mengabaikan tegangan listrik kecil di titik bekas Hiiragizawa menyentuhnya./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"0000/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Akhir kelas pertama, Tomoyo masih sulit berkonsentrasi, kejadian dua jam yang lalu dengan Eriol Hiiragizawa masih mengganggunya. Ia merasa keputusan Eriol untuk langung mengakhiri percakapan sebelah pihak benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ditambah lagi apa yang dia katakan? Sampai bertemu sebentar lagi? Tomoyo berharap mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Memutuskan untuk tidak ingin mengakhiri hari ini dengan buruk, ia cepat-cepat berusahan melupakan kejadian tadi pagi, lagi pula ini adalah hari yang panjang mengingat ia masih memiliki dua kelas lagi yang berakhir sore nanti. Sebaiknya ia mulai dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan seperti berkenalan dengan teman barunya, atau mengunjungi perpustakaan kampusnya, atau mencari tau apakah ada klub yang bisa ia ikuti./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Mencari klub sepertinya pilihan yang baik mengingat selama tiga hari ini klub-klub akan melakukan presentasi di gedung utama, Tomoyo akhirnya menuntun langkahnya dengan cepat ke gedung utama. Ia setidaknya punya dua pilihan, jika tidak paduan suara, maka ia akan mencoba peruntungannya didrama yang mana ia ingin bekerja disana sebagai pembuat kostum./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tepat saat ia masuk, klub paduan suara mengakhiri presentasi mereka dengan semua penonton berdiri bertepuk tangan. Tomoyo, yang tidak terlalu tinggi di bandingkan orang-orang dihadapannya tidak mampu melihat apa yang terjadi diatas panggung, namun dari reaksi penonton ia yakin klub paduan suara pastilah sangat luar biasa./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tomoyo mengambil selebaran yang menunjukkan jadwal presentasi klub dan menyadari ia telah kelewatan presentasi dua klub yang ingin diikutinya. Dan klub yang selanjutnya akan presentasi adalah klub yang berhubungan dengan olahraga. Menyadari ia tidak memiliki kemampuan yang baik dalam olahraga seperti sahabatnya Sakura, Tomoyo memutuskan untuk keluar dari gedung tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasinya dari panggung./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"00000/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Kelas terakhir hari itu adalah psikologi dasar, Tomoyo berjalan beriringan menuju kelas dengan kedua teman barunya, Nina dan Laurent. Nina berasal dari Scotlandia, gadis periang yang berambut pirang pucat panjang dengan wajah kotak yang cantik dan suara yang indah. Sore ini setelah kelas, Ia dan Nina berencana untuk bergabung dengan klub paduan suara. Melihat Nina dengan semangatnya mengingatkan Tomoyo akan Sakura, membuatnya senang sekaligus semakin merindukan Sakura./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Sedangkan Laurent adalah gadis berambut coklat gelap panjang dan mata yang sama coklatnya. Laurent berdarah inggris dan prancis, menjadikannya sangat cantik. Laurent memiliki aura kakak perempuan dari dirinya dan terliat paling cuek diantara Nina dan Tomoyo. Laurent sendiri tidak ingin mengikuti klub apapun dan memilih untuk bekerja empart time /emdi kantin kampus./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Mereka masih sibuk bercerita di kursi mereka ketika profesor memasuki ruangan. Dengan berdehem pelan, profesor tersebut mendiamkan semua muridnya sekaligus meminta perhatian mereka. Semua suara tiba-tiba berhenti dengan mata yang berpaling ke satu arah ke depan kelas, dimana berdiri profesor psikologi dasar mereka selama satu semester dengan senyum yang mampu membuat setiap wanita menahan napas, disana berdiri Eriol Hiiragizawa./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tomoyo menegang dikursinya, berusaha mencerna apa yang dilihatnya selagi Nina ber emaaahh/em emooohhh/em panjang mengagumi profesor baru mereka yang jelas masih sangat muda. Sedangkan Laurent membuka bindernya tidak peduli. /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"emTidak mungkin/em, pikir Tomoyo. Hiiragizawa di hadapannya lebih mirip dengan Hiiragizawa yang ia kenal delapa tahun lalu, dengan gaya yang rapi, kaca mata, dan senyum yang khas. Sayangnya Hiiragizawa yang ini masih memiliki mata yang sama yang dilihatnya tadi pagi./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Eriol memandang tiap muridnya satu persatu hingga matanya menemukan mata ungu berkerlip itu, ia menatap mata itu selama lima detik, kemudian melanjutkan ke arah murid yang lain dan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Ia berpaling menghadap papan tulis besar dan menuliskan namanya dan kembali berpaling ke muridnya yang mulai berbisik-bisik./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';""Perkenalkan, nama saya Eriol Hiiragizawa, saya adalah profesor dari fakultas psikologi namun saya juga akan mengajar di fakultas ini untuk mengajarkan kelas psikologi dasar untuk siswa semester satu fakultas ekonomi. Senang berkenalan dengan anda semua." ucapnya dengan senyum manis./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tomoyo pucat pasi mendengar hal itu, ingatannya akan pertemuannya dengan Eriol Hiiragizawa kembali terputar dengan cepat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak hanya berencana menjadikan penyihir sebagai musuhnya tapi juga profesornya sendiri. emSempurna Tomoyo/em, kutuknya./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tomoyo yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sudah tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan Eriol Hiiragizawa mengenai profil dirinya dan silabus yang dia bacakan ketika Eriol Hiiragizawa mengatakan, "Aku butuh seorang asisten untuk satu semester ini. Adakah yang bersedia membantuku menerima jabatan ini?"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Dan hampir semua wanita mengangkat tangannya berharap besar, hampir semua kecuali Tomoyo dan Laurent yang tengah memangku dagunya di meja./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Eriol mengeluarkan tawa ringan, "nah, nah, karena kalian semua sangat berbaik hati menawarkan diri, ijinkan saya memilih dari absen yang sedang saya pegang. Kita tentukan dengan menyesuaikan tanggal sekarang." ucapnya mengecek tanggal di jam tangannya, "tanggal 14, berarti siswa dengan nomor absen 14 diharapkan bersedia menjadi asisten saya, mari kita lihat siapa siswa yang tidak beruntung tersebut." ucapnya bercanda selagi meneliti selembar kertas ditangannya./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Kengerian tergambar jelas di wajah Tomoyo ketika Hiiragizawa sekilas menunjukkan seringai miring miliknya. Tomoyo tau siapa nama yang tertera disitu bahkan tanpa Hiiragizawa dengan jelas menyebutkan namanya./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Ia menelan ludah menahan diri untuk tidak berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu. Ia tidak suka melihat ekspresi kepuasan yang ditunjukkan Hiiragizawa saat memintanya maju kedepan. Gemetar dengan amarahnya, Tomoyo maju kedepan dan berdiri disamping Hiiragizawa tanpa peduli untuk memandang mata profesornya. Ia berdiri dan langsung menatap ke teman sekelasnya./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';""Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Tomoyo Daidouji-san." Ucap Eriol./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tomoyo menghela napas sebelum tersenyum dan menyapa teman-temannya, memperkenalkan dirinya dan memohon ijin untuk bekerja sebagai asisten profesor Hiiragizawa. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba kelas dipenuhi tepuk tangan. Tomoyo yang kebingungan menatap kedua temannya yang ternyata juga ikut bertepuk tangan, ia kali ini memandang Hiiragizawa yang hanya tersenyum sangat manis padanya./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Kelas berakhir dengan cepat, Tomoyo yang terburu-buru hendak keluar terpaksa berhenti ketika profesor Eriol Hiiragizawa memanggilanya. Tomoyo mengijinkan kedua temannya untuk keluar lebih dulu dan meminta mereka untuk tidak menunggunya dan mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah meja sang renkarnasi Clow Reed. Senyum sopan mengembang dibibirnya dan ia tau yang sulit adalah mempertahankan senyum itu dihadapan orang yang paling ingin dihindarinya saat itu. "ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Tomoyo./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Hiiragizawa terdiam sebentar memandang beberapa lembar kertas sebelum kembali mengarah ke sang ahli waris dan memastikan semua murid telah keluar dari kelas kemudian berkata, "banyak sekali Tomoyo Daidouji-san, aku akan menjelaskan apa yang perlu kamu lakukan sebagai emasisten pribadiku./em"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tomoyo merinding mendengar penekanan pada kata asisten pribadi yang dilontarkan Hiiragizawa. Ada kekuasaan dalam suaranya, seperti memberikan kejelasan sekaligus penegasan kepemilikan pada suatu benda. Dan Tomoyo bahkan tidak tau apa dia menyukai ide itu atau tidak. Tomoyo hanya bisa mengangguk mempersilahkan Hiiragizawa untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';""Pertama, silahkan berikan e-mail dan nomor handphonemu." ucap Hiiragizawa./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tomoyo mendelik, namun menurut dan menuliskan nomornya di selembar kertas yang diserahkan Hiiragizawa, masih mempertahankan senyum sopannya./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';""Kedua, serahkan jadwal kuliahmu agar aku tau kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menghubungimu dan meminta bantuanmu. Jadwal klub juga, jika kamu memiliki satu."/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tomoyo kali ini telah kehilangan senyum sopannya. Ide bahwa Hiiragizawa mengetahui jadwalnya adalah buruk. Hal tersebut menurutnya terlalu personal dan iya berani bertaruh Hiiragizawa meminta jadwalnya bukan hanya untuk melihat kapan ia bisa meminta bantuan sebagai asistennya./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';""ada yang salah Daidouji-san?" senyum Hiiragizawa mengembang./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tomoyo menghela napas, "tidak ada profesor Hiiragizawa," dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas berisi jadwal kuliahnya dan menyerahkannya pada Hiiragizawa yang tiba-tiba berdiri menggenggam kedua lengannya dengan erat, membuat Tomoyo terkejut./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';""Ulangi lagi." bisik Hiiragizawa./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';""a-apa?" Tanya Tomoyo terkejut./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';""panggil aku lagi." kali ini nadanya meninggi./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tomoyo yang masih kebingungan menjawab gelagapan, "p-profesor Hiiragizawa?" kemudian pandangan Tomoyo tertutupi oleh wajah Eriol Hiragizawa yang menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Tomoyo, menciuminya./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Eriol menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram ketika merasakan bibir empuk Tomoyo pada bibirnya. Suara gadis itu ketika memanggil namanya membangunkan sesuatu di dalam dadanya dan ia tidak yakin apa. emGairah/em? Ia hanya tertawa. /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Eriol mengatup bibirnya pada bibir bawah Tomoyo, Ia tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang semanis, senikmat, dan semenggairahkan ini, dan ia tau ia masih ingin lebih. Tangannya menyelinap kepunggung Tomoyo untuk menahan gadis itu di posisinya ketika Tomoyo hendak melepaskan diri. Eriol merapatkan tubuh mereka, tangan kirinya menahan Tomoyo dikepalanya, merasakan kelembutan rambut violetnya, kemudian memaksa Tomoyo memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Desahan protes yang dikeluarkan Tomoyo dihiraukannya, tangannya mengelus tengkuk Tomoyo, mencari kelemahan gadis dipelukannya, ia ingin membuat gadis ini mendesahkan kenikmatan./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tomoyo berjuang keras menghentikan ciuman itu, ia sudah hampir kehabisan oksigen, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong Hiiragizawa hingga ciuman mereka terlepas./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Hiiragizawa yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kontak dengan Tomoyo membuka matanya. Menatap mata yang memancarkan keterkejutan, dan kebencian. Kebencian jelas bertahan di mata Tomoyo ketika Tomoyo berbalik dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Hiiragizawa dengan perasaan yang ganjil./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"0000/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Tomoyo berdiri di ujung tangga memegang dadanya yang berdebar dengan cepat. Napasnya memburu dan pandangannya tak terfokus. Ia menelan ludah dengan berat dan mengembalikan kesadarannya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Eriol Hiiragizawa, mantan teman sekolah dasarnya baru saja mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman yang selama ini sangat dijaganya untuk pendamping hidupnya nanti. Dan Tomoyo merasa sangat bodoh untuk menangisi hal sepele seperti ini. Menangisi ciuman pertamanya. Iya merasa bersalah pada pendamping hidupnya yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya./p 


End file.
